Love, Love, Love
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Lucy finds a box on her desk while getting ready for a date with Laxus. After looking through it, she finds out that her mother held onto some very precious items that will soon be just as precious to her. She also learns some important life lessons in the letters her mother has left her. (Dedicated to a very special user, Daddy's little Bitch)


**Here is the fanfiction I made for you, daddy's little bitch. I hope you love it just as much as I did writing it.**

**With your signature, **_**love love love.**_

Lucy smiled to herself in the mirror and turned a little to the side checking out her outfit she picked out. It's been a while since her and her boyfriend Laxus been out on a date. She was glad when he pulled her to the side at the guild hall and asked if they could out tonight. She agreed and immediately ran home. As soon as the door was open she was running inside and into her closet, throwing different pieces of clothing all over the room. After finally coming up the perfect outfit of a tight fitted black dress hugging her hips and her hair curled, curtsy of cancer, with silver heels, and decorated with silver jewelry. She was ready to go.

Laxus was going to pick her up at around seven so she had time. Just a few minutes though, so she started picking up the clothes she threw around starting with a blue V-neck. She put down her purse and walked it back to the closet to get a hanger when she noticed something sitting on her desk. After hanging a few of the clothes to clear a path, she walked over.

It was a small red box with a note attached to the top. She grabbed it and started to read the neatly printed letters.

_Good Evening, My Lady Lucy,_

_I apologize for not giving this to you earlier, I was quite afraid of doing so. I hope you could forgive me for keeping such an important item for so long. I also hope you consider every item in this box a dear token and memory of your mother for she had prepared every item with love for her daughter._

_For now princess,_

_Capricorn._

Lucy quickly laid the note down and opened the box. Inside were a few little objects. The first she noticed was a pretty jeweled brush with a heart on the back, Lucy immediately recognized it. This was the brush her mother used to comb her hair every day. Lucy would always ask her in the morning to let her sit in her mother's lap and let her gently brush the small knots from sleep from her hair. Lucy held it to her chest and smiled. She wondered what happened to it after her mother passed but anytime she asked a maid or butler they would act as if they hadn't heard her specking and she knew not to ask her father.

The next item she picked up was a small bracelet no bigger than enough to wrap around a tennis ball. She set it aside. She picked up a small orange bear next. He wasn't smiling like other bears did but instead he had a small frown planted on his furry face. She frowned trying to remember it but didn't. Putting that aside she picked up a piece of paper with little multicolored scribbles all over it, then another with small stick figures. Hiding under those were an index card with the words "I love you mama!" on them. Lucy felt tears tickle in her eyes, she remember when she gave this to her mom. Her father had a matching one but she didn't know if he ever kept it.

In the corner of the box was another smaller blue box. When she opened it, she gasped. It was her mother's wedding ring. Lucy pulled it out of the box and looked at it. The bright diamonds sparkling in the light of her room. She went to put it back but the bottom of the ring hit something else in the box and wouldn't stay completely in. She gently set down the ring and moved the cushion to see it covering three other rings with a small note attached to them.

The first one had a heart on it with three tiny little diamonds towards the right. The note reading.

"For yourself, when you know you have _love_"

The second being the same but the diamonds towards the left side. The note reading something else.

"For the man of your _love_, you know who he is when he makes your heart race"

The third one had with two bigger hearts linking into a smaller heart. This ring was connected to a small chain making it also a necklace. The note saying.

"For the addition of your _love_, the small bundle of joy that may grant the rest of your life happiness."

Lucy couldn't help but wonder, was this all for her? She pulled out each ring and set them down on her desk studying them before she continued on to the last item in the box, a pouch full of hand written letters. Lucy hesitated at first but opened the first one. Before long she read them all.

_Dear my beautiful baby, Lucy._

_I have waited hours for you to run into my room and hand me your special brush, but you have not to come yet. I've been waiting for you all day but I should know you won't come. You're angry at me._

_But I love you with all my heart and hope that you see no matter how many times me and your father fight, I will always love you._

_You are forever important to me my dear Lucy._

_Love, love, love,_

_Mama._

_~X~_

_Dear my little Lucy,_

_Today I have bought you a golden bracelet. Did you notice the small hearts on it? They're your favorite shape._

_You turned three today. Happy birthday my baby. I think I speck for both your father and myself that we love every moment we spend with you sweetheart._

_Never leave my side for I will never leave yours._

_Love, love, love,_

_Mama. _

_~X~_

_Dear my sad little Lucy,_

_You're sad today. You won't leave my room. I've told you many times I hate to see your frown but you won't listen to me. Was it something I've done? I'll probably never know. _

_But I wanted to see your smile. So I got you a gift. The bear of feelings. I told you the bear was what I was feeling when I saw you sad and you asked what would I feel if you were happy. When you're happy, my heart if filed with pure joy. Unfortunately they did not have any happy, excited, grinning, proud bears made. But you settled for a kiss._

_Love is the one feeling you cannot change my sweetheart. And never try to._

_Love, love, love,_

_Mama._

_~X~_

_Dear the artist Lucy,_

_You have grown so much! You are learning how to write your name, and you even drew me a few pictures. You told me to always treasure them and that is one thing I will always do._

_Treasures can come in many shapes and sizes and in many different things. But the best treasure is the one in the form of a person. When you find the one person you want to always treasure, keep them close and never leave their side like I have not left yours._

_My precious treasure was giving birth to you, the treasure in the form of a walking memory because I remember that one day every time I see your smiling face._

_Love, love, love,_

_Mama_

_~X~_

_Grow strong Lucy,_

_I can feel myself slowly slipping away. I'm afraid I won't be there with you for very long my angel. But I will never forget the moments we shared. They will forever be here on this earth living on._

_How? Through us. When I am gone, you will grow strong and meet the love of your life and give life onto more love. Those memories will live on through you until you are no longer here, but they won't stop. That life you birthed will keep these memories and live on with new ones they have formed with you._

_And so on, and so on._

_I want you to always know I am with you. So I have gathered all of my most important memories and locked them in box. I have entrusted this box to my best spirit to keep safe until he knew the right time to give it to you. I hope that you take your own precious treasures and keep them in this box and pass it on to the next generation._

_Lastly, I have searched and dedicated my time in finding someone who specialized in silver mending to make me three special rings._

_Keep these rings and only give them to the people you feel fit into the hearts placed on them._

_I love you Lucy. I love you very much._

_If you live for something, you're not alone._

_Lucy._

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Mama_

Lucy couldn't keep the tears from spilling down her face. All of this. Her mother kept all of these. She remembered everything. She remembered the stories behind all of these items. Her mother even made special rings just for her future. She couldn't stop the tears from over flowing and falling down her face.

She buried her face into her hands and cried her heart out until there was a loud knock on the door. "Lucy" a voice called out to her. "Lucy are you alright? I can smell the tears, are you crying? Please open up" it was Laxus and he sounded worried. Lucy needed to see him, she need his arms around her, holding her.

She put everything back into the box and closed it before walking to the door. She opened it and immediately Laxus threw his arms around her. She buried her face into his shirt and cried. Just right there in his arms.

He held her not asking what happened. He just held her close to him.

After a while, she took a step back and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry this was supposed to be a fun night and here I am crying into your shirt." Laxus kissed her forehead and wiped away the leftover tears.

"It's alright, I don't mind. What happened?" Lucy dived into the story of the box she just found as Laxus stood beside her, not letting go of her hand and rubbing small circles into the skin.

"Your mother loved you" he said when she was done. "She only wanted you to be happy and you are aren't you?" she nodded. "Then smile, it's the one thing she only wanted you to do. I think she would have wanted you to be happy when you saw the treasures she kept instead of sadness. Smile, for her, for me, for yourself"

She hugged him again and smiled. "Thank you Laxus" she said.

She wasn't sure right now, but she now for knew she loved Laxus and wanted to just be with him, maybe he was going to be the keeper of the ring her mother left her, or maybe he wasn't.

For now she just wanted to think there was a chance he would be. She wouldn't rush things and would wait until her heart told her who he was. That was the right thing to do. Even so she walked over to the box with her very first item, Laxus right there beside her, looking down at it with her.

"This is the first item I want to put inside, do you is it ok?" Laxus nodded and ushered for her to go ahead.

"Only if it's special to you" Lucy smiled.

"It is." And in a small box went the broken key of Aquarius. "I think mama would be proud" she said. Laxus pulled her under his arm and hugged her tightly.

"She is. I am" Lucy closed her eyes as the last tear of sadness fell.

"Laxus" he looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"_I love you, I love you, I love you"_


End file.
